magifandomcom-20200222-history
Masrur
|kanji = マスルール |romaji = Masurūru |age = AoS: 7 Magi: 20, 21, 22, 25 (currently) |gender = Male |height = 195 cm (6'5") |weight = 105 kg (231 lbs) |family = Two unnamed wives Sadi (oldest daughter) Three unnamed children |allies = Sinbad Ja'far Rurumu Morgiana Sharrkan Yamraiha Aladdin Alibaba Saluja |enemies = Judar Markkio Ithnan |djinn = Baal |occupation = Household Member Fighting Instructor Adviser to Sinbad Eight Generals (former) Gladiator (former) Slave (former) |affiliation = Fanalis Sindria Kingdom (former) Dark Continent (former) Reim Empire (currently) Fanalis Corps |manga = AoS: Night 64 Magi: Night 32 |anime = Episode 7 |japanese = |english = |cantonese = Zan-jin Lei |topbg0-color = #800000 |topbg1-color = #E62020 |image gallery = yes }} Masrur (マスルール, Masurūru) was one of the advisors to Sinbad and one of the Eight Generals of Sindria. Masrur is a Fanalis, and Morgiana's fighting instructor. Currently, he's in Reim Empire as a member of the Fanalis Corps under Muu Alexius. Appearance Masrur is a tall muscular man with red hair and eyes. He has a piercing on his lower lip and carries a sword that he is not so proficient at using. He usually wears gold armor covering his chest with a sash around his waist and nothing on his arms and legs. He has a metal bracelet on each wrist and leg. Personality Masrur is a silent and unsociable person. He tends to not speak unless spoken to, making him seem very unfriendly, or sometimes he makes snarky remarks. He, however, is very caring about his comrades and seems to greatly respect Sinbad. Being from the same clan, he holds a soft spot for Morgiana and cares for her like an older brother. When she was brutally beaten by the Al-Thamen, Masrur became enraged and activated his Household Vessel, Bararaq Kauza, to defeat one of them. History He once was a Slave and Gladiator in the Reim Colosseum that tried to kill Sinbad, but failed and became his subordinate. Sinbad mentioned how he saw the look of a warrior in Masrur's eyes when they first met. During Masrur's teen years, he travelled to the Dark Continent and saw the big sun on the vast land, the animals and plants which were several times bigger than anywhere else, and smelled its unforgettable scent. Plot Balbadd Arc Masrur and Ja'far are at a hotel, waiting for Sinbad to return. Sinbad returns with Aladdin and Morgiana. Sinbad explains the situation to him and Ja'far. Ja'far offers to pay for Aladdin and Morgiana's room. As they walk to their respective rooms, Masrur and Morgiana. Sinbad says that they are both Fanalis. Ja'far asks Sinbad if he got all his luggage stolen again, to which he answers yes. Ja'far asks if everything got stolen, to which he also answers yes. Ja'far asks Sinbad, when will he become aware that he was born to be "King". Then, he calls him King Sinbad. Sinbad tells Ja'far not to expose that. Masrur is in the meeting with Sinbad and the Kings of Balbadd, Ahbmad Saluja and Sahbmad Saluja. The meeting is about why Balbadd has broken off trade with Sindria. They hear about the Fog Troupe from the kings. During the meeting, Masrur and Ja'far say nothing. Sinbad declares that he will, by himself, will destroy the Fog Troupe. Masrur is at lunch with Ja'far, Sinbad, Aladdin and Morgiana. Sinbad formally introduces his Masrur and Ja'far. Sinbad tells Morgiana that Masrur is also a "Fanalis". Aladdin introduces himself and summons Ugo. Sinbad is surprised that Aladdin is also a Magi. Aladdin asks if he knows another Magi which he answers yes. Since Aladdin is a Magi, Sinbad chooses to reveal himself as King Sinbad. The person who conquered of 7 Dungeons. The master of 7 Djinn and the High King of the Seas. Aladdin asks about what a Magi is, and Sinbad answers him. Sinbad asks Aladdin to lend them his power in capturing the Fog Troupe. Ja'far protests this, saying Aladdin is just a kid. Sinbad says that age doesn't matter, but what matters is the capability of facing the Fog Troupe. Aladdin asks Morgiana what to do. She says if they managed to solve this problem, they could borrow the country's resources to aid them in their search for Alibaba Saluja. Sinbad says that she is different from Masrur, as Masrur resolves everything with brute force. Sinbad offers to aid Morgiana to the Continent of Darkness. He then tells her to leave this matter to the men and to wait at the hotel. Morgiana stomps her foot on the ground, breaking it. She says she wants to fight to. Aladdin backs her up, with the story of their way to Balbadd. Sinbad says that the Fanalis sure are strong. He is next seen helping out Sinbad stop the Fog Troupe on their side. They however only met with starving citizens and after Masrur blew out the fog, Sinbad let them in a residents house. Later he is present when Sinbad is listening in on Alibaba's story and when the fog troupe attacks their room he defends against incoming arrows by lifting a very heavy marble table. On the roof, he wipes out half of the fog troupe with one attack. Afterward, he is next seen when Judar attacks he tries to attack Judar but is blocked with his Borg. He states that he couldn't use his household vessel. When black rukh was taking over Balbadd he is seen with Ja'far keeping the people from fighting. He is next seen attacking Banker knocking him down to let Ja'far attack him to let Sinbad finish him off. Sindria Arc Masrur is training with Morgiana, 6 months after the events in Balbadd. They sense Sinbad's return to Sindria and decide to go and greet him. Then, all of them go to see Aladdin and Alibaba.Night 77 Weeks later, he is seen sitting with Yamraiha, Sharrkan, and Pisti, chatting, until Sinbad calls out Yamraiha.Night 78, Page 8 Afterwards, he talks with Morgiana as they get news that Sindria is under attack from one of the Southern Creatures. He stands alongside the rest of the Eight Generals and watches as Sharrkan defeats it. Then, he sees the commotion Sharrkan and Yamraiha are doing. He stands behind Morgiana when she says that she is happy that she has him with her. He has no expression when Sinbad mentions Mahrajan Festival to his guests.Night 80 When the festival begins, Masrur takes a toast with such Eight Generals as Ja'far, Drakon, Hinahoho and Sharrkan, but also with Sinbad and Alibaba.Night 81 Later, he notices Morgiana alone. He gives her food and points the table she can eat. Sharrkan comments that he's sure that Masrur has quite lewd thoughts about her as he trains with her every day. He answers that Sharrkan is wrong and to not group him with people of Sharrkan's kind. This annoys Sharrkan, who starts bullying Masrur until Ja'far comes and stops him. After that, he is once again introduced to Morgiana, Alibaba, and Aladdin by Sinbad, who mentions that despite being the gladiator in the Reim Empire and wielding a sword, Masrur is not suitable to become Alibaba's master. He is also present when Sinbad announces that the Kou Empire's prince, Hakuryuu Ren, will be coming to Sindria.Night 82 During the commotion Kougyoku made, he always has the same expression and stays silent almost the whole time. However, like the rest of the Eight Generals, he is doubting his King and doesn't believe in his innocence. When Yamraiha shows what happened through Shallal Raqesa, at one point he covers Morgiana's eyes so she wouldn't see the supposed adult scene.Night 83-85 After some time, Sinbad summons Masrur, Yamraiha, and Sharrkan and asks them about their disciples' conditions. Both Sharrkan and Yamraiha quickly reports, so Sinbad asks Masrur about Morgiana. He replies that she's been strong since the beginning, but she hasn't activated her Household Vessel yet. He brings up how the Household Vessel's activation works and mentions that until she fights with Alibaba in a real battle, her struggles may be useless. Sinbad decides to send them to capture a Dungeon.Night 87, Pages 14-18 Zagan Arc Masrur is sent, with Sharrkan and Yamraiha, to help Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu, in case they were attacked by members of Al-Thamen. He saves Morgiana from being killed by Zurmudd.Night 106, Pages 15-18 When Alibaba apologizes, they reassure him that they did a good job of capturing Zagan and to leave the rest to them. Sharrkan asks Masrur if it's okay to defeat them together. However, when Zurmudd enrages Masrur by saying that they will end up like Morgiana, he throws him angrily.Night 107, Pages 1-5 He fights with Zurmudd's Alf Al-Yad, and, to the amazement of his opponent, is able to dodge all attacks. He kills him with a bare hand enhanced with electricity from his Household Vessel, Bararaq Kauza.Night 107, Pages 5-18 After that, Masrur can't move his body and have no choice but to leave others to his companions.Night 108, Page 1 When Apollonius and Byoln are defeated, he listens to Sharrkan's talk with Alibaba about how his disciple could lose against such an opponent. He directly says that his friend also was injured, which annoys Sharrkan who hits Masrur in response, without thinking about his wound.Night 110, Page 1 Second Sindria Arc After Sinbad and Alibaba are cursed by Ithnan, Masrur is in the room, along with the rest of the Eight Generals, staying close to Hinahoho, Drakon, and Ja'far. When Sinbad says he's alright when he mentions only caring about Alibaba's curse, he doesn't seem surprised but stays silent.Night 113, Pages 14-16 After the whole problem is solved, he sits during the meeting with Sinbad and the rest of his Generals, listening to the results of the last dungeon diving and to what Sinbad has to say.Night 116, Pages 7-9 Later, he trains with Morgiana martial arts. When he defeats her without any problems, he asks her what's wrong and reminds her that she wanted to train this way because the toll her Household Vessel takes on her is too great. She apologizes and asks him what kind of place the Dark Continent is. He seems confused, so she continues saying that he said that he's been there before. He tells her what he remembers from that, while Morgiana listens, blushing. He says that she should go there once while pointing this place and adds that it's near. He quickly tells her that it's probably not what she anticipates. He himself wanted to see it as much as she wants, but there was no Fanalis there. He isn't sure whether they were made into slaves or migrated, but apologizes to Morgiana for not telling her about this earlier, because he thought she would be disappointed. While stretching, he says that this made rid of his longing. Masrur then advices Morgiana to go there at least once instead of regretting it later.Night 118, Page 10-13 On the day of Morgiana, Aladdin, Alibaba and Hakuryuu's departure, he talks with Morgiana. He warns her before slave hunters in the Reim Empire. He bids farewell the group with an expressionless face.Night 121, Pages 14-16 Second Balbadd Arc He is seen at the docks of Sindria where Sinbad nudges him and tells him that Morgiana is quite the beautiful woman now. He nods and answers Sinbad's comment.Night 199, Pages 7-8 During the party celebrating Yamraiha and everyone's safe return, a drunk Sharrkan asks Alibaba if he became a "man" during his stay at Reim. He asks Masrur about his time as a gladiator; stating they were popular and admired by the women of Reim. Though he answers to Sharrkan's question, he states that this isn't a thing they should talk to in front of Morgiana. However, after Sharrkan finished talking, Masrur is seen to be grabbing Sharrkan's face as if to silence him. When Alibaba tells them to be quiet so "she" won't hear, Masrur was amongst the many to see who Alibaba was referring to.Night 199, Pages 14-16 The next day, he notices the sleepiness and bags under Morgiana's eyes; he first waves his hands in front of her face and then promptly awakes her by clapping his hands. When he asks if she was feeling well, she answers that she couldn't sleep last night. As he mentions Alibaba, she answers yes, then quickly changes it. She then tells Masrur she had something to ask him.Night 200, Pages 5-6 As she starts to explain what the other Household members told her about her not doing Household Assimilation, she asks Masrur what that great power was asking if General Drakon has also, then trailing off. Masrur explains that it wasn't just Drakon. Among the Eight Generals, there were others who have assimilated with their Household, however, they weren't granted permission to do it fully; because Sin told them not to use that technique again. He adds the more they use their "Household Assimilation", the less human they become. He goes on to add that their consciousness would be assimilated with the Djinn, and even their own hearts would vanish. Masrur tells Morgiana that's why they would say "I consecrate my body to you." Morgiana quietly tells him she understands, but tells him she still wants to become stronger, and he stares at her in silence.Night 200, Pages 7-8 When he speaks again, he tells her Alibaba probably wouldn't want that. He states that "Metal vessel users are strong. Alibaba and Sin.... Would be fine, even if we are not around." Morgiana sadly takes this information in and Masrur continues on. He believed that the true role of the household was to not become an "emotional" risk to their masters. For an example, he asks Morgiana: "Let's suppose that your master has lost his way after suffering a lot... would you still be his friend...?" Morgiana quietly ponders the question wondering aloud what he meant. Suddenly adding another question he asks: "Or could you do that... even if Alibaba found another woman for himself...?" Which causes Morgiana to drop down a bit and loudly yell at Masrur. He sighs and says that she didn't want to talk about that after all.Night 200, Pages 8-9 Alma Torran Arc Final Arc Masrur and his four children meet Alibaba at Remano, Reim Empire. He informs Alibaba about his new family including he has 2 wives which shocks Alibaba. When Alibaba asks why Masrur isn't by Sinbad's side, Masrur states he's no longer needed as someone else is by him, not Ja'far. When Alibaba asks if Sinbad is acting strange, Masrur tells Alibaba not to get on Sinbad's case and that Sinbad is only human. He leads Alibaba to Magi of Reim Empire, Titus. Night 298, Page 12 - 18 Abilities Masrur's Speed.gif|Enhanced Speed Masrur's Strength.gif|Enhanced Strength Enhanced Physical Strength :As a Fanalis, Masrur was born with exceptional physical capabilities. Enhanced Speed :As a Fanalis, Masrur was born with exceptional speed. Enhanced Senses :Masrur, as a Fanalis, has shown superior hearing and smelling, as shown where he and Morgiana heard the return of Sinbad and company while they were a great distance away from the island. Martial Artist :He has shown himself to be a master of martial arts performing swift accurate attacks. This, when combined with his strength and speed, makes him a force to be reckoned with. Masrur is also Morgiana's martial arts trainer. Swordsmanship :He has average skills in swordsmanship, but since he stopped using his sword, his skills have deteriorated. He now relies on his natural physical abilities and martial arts. Djinn Masrur uses the powers of Sinbad's Djinn, Baal. Baal lends his power to his Household Vessel, Bararaq Kauza. Household Vessel Bararaq Kauza (Vajra Armor) :Masrur's Household Vessel. Masrur rarely uses his Household Vessel because, after the activation, the toll on the muscles that had to sustain the burden is great. He only used it in the past when it was necessary or when driven by his own fury. This allows him to bypass the usual limit of Fanalis' muscles, giving him near impossible-strength. Stats Battles/Events Relationships Morgiana Being of the same tribe outside their native homeland, Morgiana gravitated to him almost instantly. He has shown to be quite caring towards Morgiana somewhat like an older brother to a younger sister. He was also aware of Morgiana's feelings towards Alibaba and told Sharrkan not to talk about things like has Alibaba became a "Man" or something similar to that in front of Morgiana. When she meets Masrur again, he notes with a smile that she had come back stronger since they last met. Sinbad Masrur met Sinbad in the Reim Colosseum and later became his subordinate. He is very close to Sinbad and always obeys his orders. Sharrkan Sharrkan often picks fights with Masrur, he dreams one day of Masrur bowing down to him and apologizing. Masrur implies to Sharrkan that he should marry Yamraiha as he pushes the magician closer to Heliohapt ruler with a blank expression. Night 315, Pages 17-18 Ja'far The two seem close and trust each other fully. They also work together well when fighting alongside each other. Ja'far was the person who taught Masrur how to write. Trivia *Masrur's name is derived from the Arabic word Masruur (مَسرُور), which means Happy or Glad, a contradiction to his serious character. *He may have been named after a character in The Tale of the Slave Girl and Nur al-Din from ''One Thousand and One Nights''. *His special skills are breaking and ramming.Magi Official Guidebook *His hobby is napping. *When asked what his favorite food is, he literally answered: "Meat... I guess?"TV Anime Magi First Fan Book He doesn't dislike any food. *His type is big-breasted women,Volume 11's Stickers however, according to Ohtaka, he probably answered randomly. He dislikes loud people.Magi Character Encyclopedia *His favorite way to spend days off is napping in the forest. *His weakness is children. *Ja'far was the one who taught Masrur how to read and write. He was able to master it completely only recently because he is really good at running away without people getting mad at him, so it took him a while. *During his brooding teenage phase, he once ran away from his home in Sindria in tears.Volume 16 Extra *According to Morgiana, his smell is similar to that of the forests of Sindria he so often sleeps in.Volume 8 Extra *Masrur dislikes writing.Websunday *According to Sharrkan, he's the best swimmer in Sindria after Hinahoho (probably due to his strength).Blog Tegaki *In an extra chapter, Masrur states that it's impossible for him to do delicate things.Special Message Paper Volume 8: Celebratory Domino Game *Due to a rumor Sinbad accidentally spread about a Fanalis princess coming to Sindria, Masrur does not believe Morgiana when she tells him that there is a lot of Fanalis' at Reim. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fanalis Category:Sindria Kingdom Category:Eight Generals Category:Household Members Category:Dark Continent Category:Reim Empire Category:Adventure of Sinbad